The Hoenn soldier
by JoeJoeTheBro
Summary: After war something has happened to my life,something that will change it forever,something that cannot be undone,AND ITS ALL HIS FAULT FOR DOING THIS TO ME AND MY POKEMON! I do not own the rights to the character Axel, BIG thanks to Lord Giratina the Conqueror!
1. Chapter 1War-Zone

I wasn't always like this,I used to be a pure human,A HUMAN LIKE YOU, after the the war,my life changed forever,no going back,it was all his fault...IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT,DAMN YOU!I am Ragna Steel and this is my story,"Charge!"said one commander"Blast their torsos!"said the other commander,for you see all this started in this war among west Hoenn and east Hoenn, this was after the gang war between team magma and team reason for this "new" war was because of east Hoenn,they have been illegally trading with the Kalos region,the Kalos gave them an unlimited supply of Mega stones and Mega rings,also they gave them 200 mercenaries from Team Flare,in exchange east Hoenn gave them the blue orb,with it they could summon the Earth God Groudon, they have not yet summoned him yet, but when the user summons either Groudon or Kyogre, they become insane and mad with power,west Hoenn shall not let that happen to the other side of the the two sides busted threw their camps!Bullets were flying,missiles were crashing,people and Pokemon were dying.I then said "I choose you Blade!" Blade was my Sceptile that I raised ever since my journey Leaf Blade! I said, He used Leaf Blade and decapitated 5 Arboks and mortally wounded one Lucario. Then behind him was one of the enemy soldiers with a machete trying to cut Blade, but before he could, I sniped him threw the ankle, he fell to the ground and he would most likely bleed to death. Blade and I darted to the middle of the battlefield avoiding bullets and hyper-beams. As we went towards the middle we saw Vile and his Blaziken named Pierce, you see me and Vile were brothers, he would always get more than I did growing up, when we chose our first Pokemon he chose Torchick just so he could beat my Treecko in a battle, he was fighting for west Hoenn but then he bet-raid us and our friends because he was secretly working for east Hoenn for the whole war. And now that I can finish him for good, I wont have anymore jealousy in my life, but instead of Blade fighting Pierce, our Pokeballs began to shake and my Zangoose came out, and his Seviper came out and they began fighting to the death, I was distracted by this fight, but when I looked back at Vile he had an R.P.G and he was about to fire at me, even at the close range he would still fire just to kill me. Vile said "Lights out bitch!" and he fired, but before it could hit anything, Zangoose immediately jumped in front of me, and his Seviper wrapped around him, this proves the loyalty of a Pokemon. Then the missile hit the ground, it made this ear destroying sound and engulfed anything around it in a giant fire-ball, the things I could hear were screams that said"RAGNA NOOOOOOO!" and "WHY VILE!" Then after that, all was silent.

But then I woke up in a local Pokemon center, as If nothing happened. I got up,but Nurse Joy came in and said" , you must stay in bed!" I said"Why do I, and why am I not dead?" She said " I don't know how the public will view you now." I was confused at what she had been saying! But then it all made sense when she gave me the mirror. I was disturbed on what had happened to me. I had the same Long shadow black hair, the same thick eyebrows, and the same big ears, but on one of my eyes something was very wrong. It was encased in metal and the actual eye was like a light blue, like some kind of robot. But the most devastating feature was my left arm, I lifted the sleeve and saw a bionic arm, I was speechless, but I almost fainted after I saw my right arm, it was not bionic at all, but it was the arm of a Zangoose, my Zangoose. I was furious at Nurse Joy! I got up and choked her by collar, I nearly killed her until I saw someone, It was Blade! He looked normal, until he turned the left side of his head and I saw that he too had a bionic eye. I dropped Nurse Joy and slowly walked towards Blade. He saw me in the room and but he wasn't shocked to see what happened to me and him, "Its like you knew what happened to us, and what we have been turned into!" Nurse Joy got up and said "That is because he was there when you had your surgery." Surgery? I thought in my mind? Then she stated that" After that explosion with Vile, You lost one arm and had blindness in one eye, we got you here as soon as possible, We used Hyper-Bionics to replace your left arm and eye with metallic ones, Due to blood loss we needed to amputate your right arm to relive pain, but we could not use Hyper-Biotics, we needed something organic, lucky for you there was a dead Zangoose on your body so its arm would be perfect!"I angrily said " THAT WAS MY ZANGOOSE! YOU DISEMBODIED MY FUCKING ZANGOOSE,NOW IM GOING TO KILL YOU! But suddenly I felt so angry that all my human parts had turned into Zangoose parts, I had turned into Rangoose. I used shadow claw on her, then used slash to make her fly out the window. Blade ran towards me and rubbed my shoulder, I calmed down and turned back into my semi-original form. I looked out the window and saw a bloody beaten up Nurse Joy,she was not dead,but her body would draw attention soon, then her Chansey came in the room with a trey of orange juice,then it looked at the damage I caused,before it could warn anybody what it had seen, Blade looked at it with an angry face, Chansey fainted right there on the ground after seeing Blades Biotic eye. "Blade return." I said before putting him back in his Poke-ball.

I stepped outside avoiding all human contact. But,I slipped on a card.I got up, I picked up the card,it was a lost credit card,by the detail it was not from Hoenn,but from Johto! The card seemed to have either a Teenage Boy or a Young Adult, He had black hair and Steel Grey eyes,The identification said it belonged to a trainer named Axel. I did not know how this got in Hoenn, but I know that something is definitely wrong. Prepare your-self Axel, because Im coming for answers.


	2. Chapter 2Old Faces and New Discoveries

The name just grinned in my mind,laughing at me saying" Come on stupid!" Axel...Where Have I heard that before...Then it hit me! Axel was a High-School friend of mine! I guess that Monster making Nurse Joy gave me a bit of amnesia,What else have I forgotten? I look at all my Poke-Balls, I see 6 with one of them being my dead Zangoose.I take out one poke-ball and throw it,and out came a Scizor, It seemed to be okay,but it got up and extend its arms and on its hands was a Chain-saw and a drill. It looked at me,then it looked at his hands,It saw them and later,fainted after the sight. "Scizor return I guess." Why did this happen to him? I did not send him out in the War,What if this happened to all my Pokemon?! I tried to send out another, but my phone started ringing,the year was 2014, and the person calling was phone other than Axel, the steel type trainer. As I picked up the phone Axel had spoken "Hey Ragna!" I said "Dude,Why the hell are you calling me,I want answers damn it!"He said "Ok,some other time then.."I heard him writing down things such as "He had eyebrows and ears as big as fists,and stood there was an Australian looking fellow." Hmm, last time I checked my eye-brows were not THAT thick, Last time I looked in the mirror I didnt look Australian at all, and as for the ears, well he got them spot on. Then he said "Hey man, You got maps?" I looked at myself and thought,Where the HELL am I gonna get freakin ma...then I felt next to my poke-balls I had so many maps like, If you were to go out side while its snowing and you where an inside-out hat.I said "Yeah I have maps,for some reason.." Then all of a sudden, a Skarmory swooped down from the sky and landed,on it was The Women repellent himself,Axel. And joining him was this tall man with a Manly Mustache,and a strange looking jumped off the Skarmory, Axel said "Hey man! You got the maps?" I gave him the map to Hoenn,Sinnoh,Unova and Kalos. Then this strange man screamed" WTF! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING! ITS LIKE SOME ROBOT, MAN, ZANGOOSE HYBRID! ITS LIKE IF A ROBOT AND A ZANGOOSE HAD SEXUAL INTERCEPTION, THEN LATER ADOPTED YOU!" I tried to ignore him, but everything he was saying was true. Then Axel barged in and said"Oh never-mind Asura here, he is my uhhh...MOM!" Asura had a pissed of expression on his face but deep down,he was laughing his ass off! Axel and Asura went back on Skarmory and took off waving at me. Well that was quite a ironic. Then I took off on my own journey.

As I was walking, I completely forgot about avoiding all human contact, then,this 10 year old child walks up to me and says,OH MY ARCEUS! LOOK AT YOU! YOU ARE SO COOL,PLEASE HAVE A BATTLE WITH ME! Then a crowd began to form around us, Honestly,I was scared,I was some robotic,Pokemon freak who was face to face with a kid. He said,"Go Treecko!" The nostalgia was just flowing threw my mind, I said "Sorry Kid,I don't have time for this now." The kid just seemed to ignore that fact and looked at me with his game face on. I thought about the spirit this kid had,and I just gave in.I said "Go now Blade!" Blade came out, but he didn't have a game face,he had a WAR face,This frightened the Treecko and he stepped back. I whispered to Blade and said" Go easy on him." Then Blade rushed towards Treecko and kicked him. Even this was enough to make him faint. The boy said "Hmmm, that wasn't even my strongest one." Then he sent out a Lucario, Blade remembered injuring one in the War, this should be a peace of cake! But then I noticed the boy had a MEGA-RING,Then out of nowhere the Lucario Mega Evolved to Mega Lucario! It jumped in the air and did a summer-salt,then tried to do a Focus Punch in mid-air. Blade rushed towards it and tried to do a weak Leaf-Blade. It hit the Mega Lucario,it landed and changed back into regular Lucario when it got hit,When it hit the ground it fainted. The boy said" WOW, You are strong,here have some cash!" I looked around and saw that everyone in town had Mega-Rings! I also saw Team Flare members everywhere. Then I heard a Police siren, It was Officer Jenny,She came and said"HEY WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU FREAKS HERE FOR,NO STREET BATTLES IN HOENN,ITS THE LAW! The crowd soon went away."No street battles? They happen all the time!?" I thought. But then Officer Jenny walked towards me,she was wearing the same pattern as team Flare! "Did West Hoenn win the war?" I Thought,And now Im in serious trouble for street battling!" Or am I?...

* * *

Hey guys! Its JoeJoetheBro here,Just came here to say that hope you guys enjoy this story, and also That Axel belongs to my close friend,Lord Giratina the Conqueror! And the character Asura belongs to my other friend AsuraRaiton! So check out both of their accounts and hope you guys look forward to the next Chapter. K Bye


	3. Chapter 3Not in Hoenn anymore!

Just then I ran towards her and said "BEAT ME UP SMARTY!" Then she grabbed a baton and hit me in the face "How smart does that taste bub!?" I looked back at her and said "Yum..." Then I scratched her with my Zangoose arm an upper-cut her with my Bionic arm. She went flying until she hit the ground, then the threw away her baton and said "OH? now are we? Nothing a little taser cant fix!" SHIT If that taser shocks me,it can shut down my circuits! I quickly looked at my pokeballs and yelled "PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD!" I threw one without looking, and lucky me, IT WAS A HYDREIGON! Well sort of, its third head was replaced with a Bionic one, but other than that he was fine. Officer Jenny pointed the taser at Hydreigon,but instead of being afraid, he rushed in and batted the taser away with his tail. Then he used Vice-Grip and carried her to the air,then he used Draco-Meteor, he pointed his heads downwards so she will go smashing to the ground! Which she did when he used his Super strong attack. When she hit the ground a giant explosion rattled the ground. When we could see her she ended up just like Nurse Joy, but this time there was a crowd, and she was dead, I can tell (trained army soldier...) But Hydreigon eats and sleeps like everyone else, so he flew down to her corpse and was about to feed! I quickly returned him" WOAH ,Save some fun for us will ya! You know...because you wanted to eat her, I think Ill call you Chronos. Then I realized that everyone had seen what happened, but rather than run they cheered and threw their Mega-Rings in the air! I was confused as the Reverse-World, but before I could ask anybody why they where happy, a loyalist came behind me and said "EAST HOENN FTW!" and he grabbed the taser and shocked me with it! Then everything was silent...again.

But then I woke up, but in an with Rattata's everywhere. I got up and ran out of the alley and started walking the streets. I looked around, nothing was familiar at ALL! Even some of the Pokemon were unrecognizable, and then I saw something eye-popping. It was Lysanders Cafe, I did not know how I got here, but I did know, I was not in Hoenn anymore. As I walked to this Cfe I saw 2 familiar face! Axel and Asura! I ran in and said "HOW DID YOU GUYS GET HERE!" Axel said "I was just about to say the same thing!" But behind Asura was this girl that looked like she was 15, she had Blonde hair and an EXTREMELY light pale skin tone."Oh let me introduce you to Moon." said by Axel. "YEAH, WE JUST SAVED HER! WITHOUT YOUR FUCKING HELP, BI-YATCH!" exclaimed Asura. She was in a Wheel-Chair," Well, its better to be in a Wheel-Chair than to be an Experiment gone wrong." I said. She shrugged with a Positive grin. Axel jumped in an said" HEY DUDE!, Can you do a quick D.N.A scan, I think that Asura is REALLY thinking he is my mom." " Wait, WHAT!?" screamed Moon. I dont know how but I managed to do a D.N.A Scan on Axel. But something was up. Then I told Axel"Well...You may not agree with me...you may not believe me,but you are...a mutant!" He looked at me chuckling, but then he saw my serious face. "WHAT?! HOW BAD IS IT! WHAT IS IT, HOW DO I HAVE IT?! IM GOIING TO DIIIIIEEEEEE! D=!" "No your not going to die,this is called Alpha Beserkerism. It originally was found in Primal Man,but somehow it entered your bloodline, It gives you super human reflexes,you can run slightly faster, and you produce X2 the amount of Testosterone of the normal man." I informed him. Then Asura pushed Axel out of the way and said"WELL IF HE FUCKING HAS IT THEN I HAVE IT BETTER THAN HE DOES RIGHT!" I said " No, your just a Rejected Sargent Slaughter." Then instead of swearing at me, he went in the corner of the Cafe and stated crying "I CANT I BE A DAMN GENETIC FAILURE LIKE AXEL!" Axel looked at him, then back at me and said" Oh...My...Arceus. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! One problem what do we do now?" And then we all stood there for some time...

* * *

Hey Guys! Just finished yet another amazing chapter! I do not own the rights to Pokemon, Axel belongs to my bud Lord Giratina The Conqueror! Asura belongs to AsuraRation (or Lord Lucario I guess now.) And Moon belongs to their good ol friend MoonTheUltimateLifeform from TeamChaosHunters! Hope you guys enjoy and look foward to the next chapter, !


	4. Chapter 4Its Her!

Its been a while since we did ANYTHING in the cafe, no one really did or said anything. But then Axel broke the silence with a roaring load shoat, "AWWWWWWWWW YEAAHHH! I AM A MUTANT, I AM A BEAST, no wait... I AM THE BEAST! SUPER AWESOME VICTORY DANCE TIME!" Axel started swaying his hips and making circles with his arms. Moon eventually said " Asura? Can you press the green button on my wheelchair?" Asura had done so and from one of the chair handles came a canister of pills. Asura looked at Moon with a suspicious vibe, then that suspicion later turned into a sin-like grin. " Damn girl, you the weed stash fo dis GUY!" Asura choked Axel by the Collar and shoved about 11 pills down his slender throat, "I...I think thats enough Asura..." said Moon. Asura dropped Axel on the floor of the cafe. His eyes were wide open and his pupils were dilated, his mouth was foaming and he was shivering. "Oh great, now hes even worse." I said, "YO, I THINK THIS DUMBASS IS DEAD! HE AINT FUCKING BREATHING!"said Asura. But suddenly Axel rose up like a zombie, his legs were like toothpicks. " Hey everybody...I uhhh Im, Arceus dammit, who the hell am I?" He would slur his sentences while talking.

We came out the cafe so that Axel could take in some air, he started slapping Asura and lifting Moon off her chair as a tease. At one point he licked my Zangoose arm, I shoved him and he said " Now come on...ponyta lemmie ride on you." He started snapping in front of my face, then he kicked me and ran away, "GET THAT BITCH!" said Asura, he jumped in the air and body slammed him to the ground. " OKAY PONYTA,...YOU CAN RIDE ME NOW!" Axel ran up on 4 legs and constantly started headbutting a nearby tree with Asura still on him. All was strange in this "KALOS" region...but things were about to get alot more strange, a giant Noivern came down from the sky and started terrorizing the citizens of Kalos. Moon shouted at Asura" ASURA! PRESS THE RED BUTTON ON MY WHEELCHAIR!" Asura proceeded but instead of pushing red, he pushed blue on purpose with a smug look. As he pushed the blue button, a blue flag appeared out of the chair, it had a picture with Silver the Hedgehog with pink and red hearts around him, we all looked at Moon. " Hey, cant a girl show a little bit of pride?" Asura replied with" So, Pothead the Porcupine huh?..." We all had a little laugh, until the Noivern landed towards us and kicked Asura. I was rushing towards the Noivern and I grabbed his tail but, it picked me up and threw me down. Next came Axel, he took one of his poke-balls and threw one" GO NOW PRINCEY POOH!" and out came an Empoleon, " Now use tackle!" The Empoleon named Prince looked at Axel with a daufuq face. The Noivern used Hurricane on Prince, he fainted. Axel looked at the Noivern with a =P face. Next came Moon, she tried to take out a poke-ball to catch it, but but the Noivern used screech on her, she froze in place with her arms covering her ears. All was lost, until a sign of hope appeared, a rolling pink ball like object hit the Noivern in the chest, it fainted. Asura got up and saw the fainted Noivern, he quickly grabbed the poke-ball that Moon had in her hand and threw it at the Noivern, the Noivern went in the poke-ball." FUCK YEAH, I CAUGHT A MOTHERFUCKING NOIVERN, IM GONNA NAME YOU BITCH BECAUSE YOUR MY BITCH NOW!" I looked at the pink ball that quickly turned into a Miltank, then I heard a voice, "Oh there you are, I was so worried!" I turned around and saw ...WHITNEY! As in THE Whitney, the one that made so many people rage quit Pokemon! Not many people know this but we actually used to hang out, back in the day we would talk to each other and Axel would make a bunch a kissy kiss noises, Whitney would slap him in the face. Right now we were about to talk, but the Drugged Axel went up to her and touched her breast and said " Come on Miltank, give me some milk." She slapped him in the face and screamed " Get off me you Perverted Psyduck!" Axel said "HEY! IM NOT A PERVERT!" Moon said "He's not a Psyduck either..." I then said " Whitney,...why are you here?" She turned around and was about to say why, but then she paused and saw all the damage that has been done to me, but only she could truly see past that, she then said " Its about your brother." "Vile, yeah ...what about him?" I said. She said "Well,...I heard about what happened in the war...about the explosion...Well Vile is..Vile is..VILE IS ALIVE AND COMING BACK TO KILL YOU!" I froze in place, if I was carrying anything I would have dropped it! "Ouch, hey uhh does anyone feel a little light headed, and bruised on the cheek?" said Axel, "HOT DAMN, YOUR BACK!" said Asura, "Back? Back from what?" said Axel, "Yes Asura, why dont you tell him what happened?" said Moon. Axel turned around and saw Whitney "Oh great not this bitch again? You know, how is it to know that your Miltank drinks its own milk from the udder?!" said Axel. "HEY MOON, CAN WE GO TO YOUR PLACE! I NEED SOME FUCKING FOOD!" said Asura. "Sure, maybe Axel can lie down for a bit and get some rest." said Moon, they started walking into a nearby forest to get to her place, "Hey Ragna? You coming?" said Moon. "No, I have some unfinished business to take care of." I replied. Then Whitney and I went into the sunset, on a journey to take down Vile.

* * *

YO YO whats up guys, JoeJoetheBro here. Just sayin I do not own the rights to Pokemon, Axel belongs to my bud** Lord Giratina the** **Conqueror**, Moon belongs to **MoonTheUltimateLifeform of TeamChaosHunters** and Asura belongs to AsurRaiton...wait no Lord Lucario..no wait hold up...AH! **Scorpion of The Shirai Ryu **. And remember guys Make love, not babies.


	5. Chapter 5NOT AGAIN!

Whitney and I were walking out of town to get to Vile's nearest location but suddenly "AHGGHHHG!" said Whitney, she fell over on the ground, crying in pain, "Huh? What happened Whitney? Are you hurt? Are you having your period?!" I said. "No its not that you DUMBASS! Ahhhh." She lifted the sleeve of her shirt, and what I saw...was a bleeding...cut open...wound in the shape of the letter "V". " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I screamed. " I didn't want to make you worry when I got here, but I...I RAN INTO VILE WHILE COMING HERE!" I looked at her, just looking at her with what was left of my eyes, then she began to cough blood. "Take me to a*COUGH* Pokemon Center.." she said in agony. "NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO A POKEMON CENTER WITH NURSE JOY'S TURNING PEOPLE INTO MONSTERS! HELL AXEL TOLD ME HE GOT HIS ASS KICKED BY ONE!" I said, wait a minute...Axel...he is at Moon's house, maybe Moon has just the right stuff that can recover Whitney. I quickly carried Whitney over my shoulder and ran to Moon's house. While going there we encountered a boy that was about 12 years old, his head was larger than his own body, he had egg shaped eyes with no pupils, he had a backwards cap, a blue T-shirt with a pokeball logo on it, and he had a PlayBoy book with Cat-Girls on the cover, "Well, not the strangest thing I seen."

I eventually ran in to Moon's house in the forest, I banged so hard on the door I could almost break it. Eventually Moon opened the door while inside, "Oh hey Ragna. Whats up?" then she saw what had happened to Whitney. Meanwhile we were in the guest room, were Whitney was lying down unconscious, her arm bandage was damp with blood. "Ok, just feed her whats on the shelf when she's awake.", she went into the living room where Axel was doing another victory dance for some reason, "I cant believe this is happening!" said Moon, "You cant believe that you lost a Pokemon battle to THIS guy because your a Cripple?" said Axel, "NO, I CANT BELIEVE WHITNEY WAS ALMOST KILLED AND WE DIDNT KNOW! And I also cant believe I have to raise my voice, especially to you.." said Moon, "OR! Can you not believe that your a CRIPPLE!" said Axel. "GRRRRRRR! Asura! Can you come for a moment?!" said Moon, "Oh no." said Axel. Asura came out of the kitchen with Ramen noodles partially in his mouth, he looked like Cthulhu. "Can you be a deerie and press the green button on my wheel-chair?" said Moon. Asura slurped up the noodles in his mouth and pressed the button, and out came the canister of pills,"I KNOW THIS DAMN FUCKING DRILL GIRL!" He took about 16 pills "YO GUHRL, DIS ENOUGH?" said Asura, "Oh, were we are going that's plenty." said Moon. "Now come on Asura...You wouldn't do this to your own brother would you?...Asura gulped up his ramen,"YUP!" He punched Axel in the face, from the door I could see Asura dragging Axel's body to the kitchen. Then all was silent, I came out of the guest room to see Axel, he had the exact same symptoms as last time, but this time his mouth was foaming a blackish grayish color, and when we looked at his eyes we could see rainbows. Then he stood up, "CRAP!" we all said out load, and Asura, Moon and I ran in and Locked the door to the guest room. "You just had to give him the pills didn't you!?" I said, "WELL IM NOT THE FUCKING ONE THAT APPROVED THE STUPID ASS 16 PILLS!" exclaimed Asura, we looked at Moon with a "Your dead as shit" face, "YOU KNOW, NOW IS A GOOD TIME TO PRESS MY RED BUTTON!" yelled Moon, Asura was about push the red button for real this time, but then Axel broke down the door and said " HERES AXEYYYYYYY!" We all ran into the corner in fear, "OH ASURA STOP FAPPING!, AND RAGNA, YOU CAN PUT ON SOME PANTS AND STOP HUMPING WHITNEY, OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT YOU MOON! ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS CRIPPLE CRIPPLE CRIPPLE!" exclaimed Axel, "Nobody...calls me...A CRIPPLE!" said Moon, she took out something from her bag and punched Axel with it, we looked at Moon's fist and she was wearing...BRASS KNUCKLES!? "YO DAMN GIRL! YOU GOT A FUCKING RPG IN DAT THANG!" exclaimed Asura, "If I say yes then can you stop screaming inside my house? Or everywhere we go?" said Moon, I looked at Axels body, he was wide awake and smiling "OK RAGNAAAAAAA...MAYBE I WILL READ THE HOENN SOLDIER!" said Axel, "DAUFOUQ IS A HOENN SOLDIER?!" said Asura, I said "Its this story on , the actual story is kinda crappy though, it has none of the Characters from the game, show, or manga." "HOLY CRAP! ID HATE TO BE IN THAT STORY!" said Asura, "Yeah you guys should read The Best Of Friends instead." said Moon, "BEST OF WUHHHHHH?!" said Asura. Moon said " Oh you haven't heard? Its this super cool story on Fanfic, its like Chuck Norris'es dinner plate made out of the blood of the internet." "Holy Shit! I BETTER BE ON THAT DINNER PLATE!" said Asura. "Well, I should get going." I said, then I heard Whitney speak "D...dont leave me Ragna..." I looked back with a sad expression, but we all knew what would happen to her. "Hey I have an idea! said Moon "We could come with you, and Whitney could use my crutches!" "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE FUCKING CRUTCHES?!" said Asura" Hey a Girl can dream..." said Moon. So then we all went into the woods on our next journey, this time with Whitney, and Axel was on Asura's shoulder until he could wake up, or at least be normal.

* * *

YO YO WHAT UP GUYS! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, No seriosly I missed a day of Space Dandy for this, and honestly go check out Best of Friends by my bud Lord Giratina the Conqueror! And always, say yes to Love, say no to Babies.


	6. Chapter 6Mech Mayhem

After we left Moon's house we went into the woods, and suddenly a slight miracle arouse. "Uhhhhhh...Uhh...HUH?! Where the hell am I!" shouted Axel. "WELL MOTHERFUCKER, YOU SORT OF FUCKING CALLED A CRIPPLE...A FUCKING CRIPPLE!" said Asura, "Oh...well what a cripple she is." said Axel, "Now can you do me a big favor and stop carrying me?", Moon quickly barged in, "Maybe you should Asura...but maybe you shouldn't, Just to play it safe." said Moon. But suddenly another miracle arouse, "Hey Ragna? I think I can walk now!" said Whitney. "Uhhh don't you think it's a little too early?" I said, "NOPE!" exclaimed Whitney as she threw away the crutches behind her. Moon glanced at Whitney with great suspicion, but then later continued her stroll. " Hey Ragna? Can you come with me behind this tree? There is something I have to show you?" said Whitney, She dragged my hand into the bushes, I looked back to see Axel's face, he was nodding his head with a grin, I swore I saw a tear roll down his cheek, "Go for it man..." said Axel while Asura was still carrying him. "Okay Ragna...can you face the cliff for me." said Whitney, I faced the cliff ,slightly blushing. But I heard a slight disturbances, I couldn't help it so I just ducked, but when I ducked I saw Whitney with a pocket knife, swinging it at me. I got up and punched her in the face, the pocket knife went flying, "Whitney!? What the HELL are you fucking doing!" I yelled, "Pffft, Like I need to tell you Ragna!" said Whitney, "Why the hell Did you try to kill me?! I thought you loved me!?" I yelled. "Love you? HAHAHA!" she stabbed me in the chest "MY ONLY LOVE IS VILE!" she screamed Satanically, "Well...I...I...I doubt that he even loves you...you psychotic BITCH!" I yelled. "SHUT UP YOU ROBOTIC FREAK, NOBODY WOULD EVEN LOVE YOU! BESIDES, WHEN ME AND VILE MET, I KNEW OUR LOVE WAS TRUE!" as she said that she twisted the blade while it was still in my chest, then she took it out and blood was coming down my mouth and chest, she the ripped off the sleeve of my red hoodie, and cut off my bionic arm, it was surprisingly very painful, she put the knife up to my neck and grinned, "I...Loved...Y...You..." I said with my last breath, she became in-raged and swung the blade over my neck and into my robotic eye, I fell backwards...over the cliff and into a river with sharp rocks and wedges, and then all I saw was red, and heard silence. (Please read this paragraph with a narrator's perspective.) All was silent in the bushes, "Okay seriously guys they were in there for a long time, Im starting to worry." said Moon, "NO NO! DONT FUCKING GO IN THERE! HE'S PROBABLY HAVING THE TIME OF HIS FUCKING LIFE!" exclaimed Asura, Axel was covering his eyes from crying, "Yeah Moon *sniff sniff* don't to it , *sob sob* they grow up so FAAAAASSSSST!" said Axel, Asura started patting him on the back, but by the time he was done Moon was in the bushes. When Moon was in the bushes. she couldn't believe what she saw, it was Whitney smeared in blood with a knife, and patch of red felt and a robotic arm next to her. "Dammit Moon! I know you wanna see some crazy ass shit but it will come some day!" exclaimed Axel coming in the bushes, but then he froze in place after the sight that Whitney caused, Whitney glanced back at Axel and threw her knife at him, it almost hit him but, Asura came out of the bushes and caught the knife in mid-air, "HOLY SHIT! Yo thanks bro!" exclaimed Axel, "YO THATS WHAT HOMIES DO FOR EACH OTHER BRO!" said Asura, Whitney jumped up and kicked Asura 6 times within 2 seconds, Asura's body fell backwards and accidentally pushed the Red button on Moon's wheel-chair "SHIT!" yelled Whitney as she darted into the forest, Axel and Asura looked at Moon's wheel-chair as it was glowing a purplish reddish color "Just go on guys, this wont take long." said Moon, they looked back at her, then ran off to kill Whitney, while trying to find her they found a small space in the woods with no tree's or grass, "SHIT! SHE FUCKING GOT AWAY!" said Asura, "No...she cant get away...NOT TO WHAT SHE DID TO RAGNA!" exclaimed Axel, "That's right boy's..." said a voice in the distance, then they saw Whitney darted towards them, she punched both of them with one single punch while still running, Asura ran towards her, he picked her up and threw her at Axel, then Axel choked her and grabbed her pocket knife and threw it away, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO RAGNA!" screamed Axel, Whitney flip-kicked him and took out 2 knives, " That's none of your business!" said Whitney, then they heard a voice from the sky "Well, Im pretty sure it's my business." they all looked up and saw a giant black robot with glowing red eyes and a white skull in the center of it's chest, it landed with an earthquake, the could see it had spikes on it's knee's and a mini-gun on it's left shoulder and an rpg on its right shoulder, "Moon...is that you!?" said Axel, "Oh, uh yeah it's me." replied Moon, "HOLY SHIT, YOU DID HAVE AN RPG IN YOUR FUCKING BAG!" said Asura, then Whitney jumped on top of the Mech and said "Oh shut up Moon, I know what you do!" They looked at Moon "What you do? What does mean Moon?" said Axel and Asura. Moon tossed away Whitney and did'nt answer the question, then she started firing her Mini-gun at her, Whitney ran out of the guns range and stood in front of Axel and Asura, they tried to punch her from the behind, and Moon tried to punch Whitney also, Whitney jumped in the air and Moon accidentally punched Asura and Axel with the Mech, Asura went flying in the air, and Axel flew off into the distance. As Axel was flying he crashed into an abandon Ancient temple, and there was something that stood in front of him, it was 2 red pistols with golden druddigon heads paved in, "Wow, swag 2x!" whispered Axel, he took out a poke-ball and threw it, and out came a Skarmory, he jumped on it and said "Okay if you see any crazy ass shit with a giant Mech, you can land there." said Axel, then they took off. Meanwhile during the fight with Whitney and Moon, "Maybe if your little toy was faster you might actually hurt me." said Whitney, "Impossible! That's just not possible! If I could just hit you! YOU'D BE DEAD!" said Moon, the fighting continued but then a Skarmory came zooming in and from it jumped off Axel, "Skarmory return!" said Axel in mid-air, then he took out the dual pistols he found in the temple, he shot about 5 bullets at Whitney, all of the bullets had a green flame around them, all 5 bullets shot her arm with deadly accuracy, she fell over on the ground crying in pain, then from above came a Noivern diving down from the sky with Asura riding it like a skate-board "OKAY BITCH! USE FUCKING DRAGON RUSH!" yelled Asura, the Noivern used dragon rush with Asura still on it, it crashed into Whitney with a massive explosion, "AY YO BITCH! GET THE FUCK BACK IN HERE!" said Asura, The gang looked back at Whitney, her leg was officially de-attached from her body, but she was still alive, "When...Vile...Comes he will kill all of you..." said Whitney, Moon shot 50 bullets at Whitney's head, then she shot one missile at Whitney, it exploded, Moon picked up Axel and Asura and used her jet boosters to fly in the air "So, are we going home now" said Axel, "No, we are not leaving until all of her remains are one with oblivion!" said Moon, "Fucking Dark guhrl." said Asura, Then where the Mech's skull chest was an opening that expanded and was glowing red "IVE BEEN WAITING TO USE THIS BABY FOR A LONG TIME!" yelled Moon, then a red laser beam came from the chest and exploded almost everything in the woods has exploded by that time Whitney was 100% dead, "HOLY CRAP! SMOKEY THE BEAR WOULD HATE YOU!" said Asura, "What's a bear?!" replied Axel and Moon, then they took off on their own journey. (Please read this paragraph from Ragna's perspective.) I woke up, but this time in a trance like state, I could see myself in a chair, but I had no legs or arms, I couldn't even move, I looked forward and saw Whitney making out with someone, I looked at this persons silhouette, it peered back at me with red eyes "Hello brother." said the figure, I started screaming like a maniac. But then suddenly I woke up in a dark room full of robotic pokemon and objects, they looked at me with excitement, I stepped back, but then I heard a voice in the distance "Oh, I see that you are now awake, please step forwards." The voice was gentle but it sounded robotic, I saw a purple light in the distance and I ran towards it, and there stood a Robotic centaur with a purple glow, I looked at it with suspicion "Why am I here? What happened to me!?" I said, "Hello semi-organism, I am Otto, you are in our kingdom in the sinnoh region, I take or find lost machines and recreate them into the perfect mechanic robot that it never was." said Otto, "Recreate?" I said, "Please perhaps you would like a reflection?" replied Otto, then a robotic machoke came with a mirror, I looked at it, my shirt was off and I didnt have any socks on and I was wearing my trunks, I still had my Zangoose arm, but my hair was longer and shaggier than normal, also before, my robotic eye was blue but now I have a new robotic eye and it was red and encased in a silver-like object, also since my robotic arm was cut off I now have a new one, but this one was thicker with blue tassels and a built in laser gun, and the spot were Whitney stabbed me was incased in metal also. "OTTO!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!? I screamed "YOU HAVE TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER!" Otto looked back at me "Your statement is false Ragna. I have made you perfect because you were formally imperfect." said Otto, I was so angry, I was so pissed off that something was happening, my human features were turning into Zangoose features, I was becoming a Zangoose again, I leaped at Otto, but then Otto turned his hand into a taser and shocked me with it, I turned back into Ragna and I fell over on the floor, "Silence beast." said Otto, then everything went black. 


	7. Chapter 7Awake now are we?

"Ahhhhhh...Uhhhhhh...ow...HUH? WHERE THE HELL AM I!? WHATS GOING ON!" I screamed as I was stuck to a metallic wall, suddenly the robotic glowing centaur came out of the hall with a league of robotic people, pokemon, and house-hold items. "Ah, we currently see that you are now awake, we were just so worried, we thought you wouldn't make it out 'Functional' after we shocked you with my imported shocking device." said Otto, "You mean a taser ya dumbass?" I said in a tone that would make you want to punch me in the face, "Please, do not be such a 'SmartAss' you meat-bag." said Otto, "Id rather be a smartass then a dumbass maybe you should try it some time." I replied, Otto came closer to me and looked towards his robotic comrades, "Turn off the E.M.P waves." said Otto, as he said that I fell to the ground, I was a little dizzy and light-headed, my legs and feet couldn't really take it but I have been threw worse during the war, "Oh my, it seems that you have some skill, a normal 'meat-bag' would slowly decompose and their intestines would flip and tear after being contracted by an E.M.P wave for 27 days." stated Otto, "27 DAYS! HOW LONG WAS I OUT FOR!" I said without thinking, then I heard a female voice that sounded a bit like Otto "Hmmmmm, well about 27 days If you really think hard into it." Suddenly a figure came out of that very hall, it looked like Otto, but instead of a purple light it was more green, it's overall appearance looked feminine also, instead of a centaur "she" had the lower half of what seems to be a small U.F.O ( about the half the size of a door) and she had what seems to be arms on her back, "Atta? What are you doing? Father told us to put you in the containment unit and to not take you out until necessary!" said Otto with a shocked tone in his voice "Pfft, yah right! You mean its necessary to be trapped in a containment unit with a robotic Chao with the speech of a broken record, what did father even call that thing anyways...uhhhh...Omochao or something." replied the robot that seems to have the name Atta. "Oh no did you leave the door open! GAH! Atta can you please get me the inter-dimensional portal gun?" But as soon as he said that, a robotic chao with a propeller came out from the hall, "Hello, I Am OmoChao!" said by the bain of Heaven, Earth and Hell. "AH! Atta please hurry! Ugh this is worst then the time we gave that purple cat a teleporter that can take him anywhere he wants." said Otto, "Moving Allows You To Go Into Many Exciting Directions!" said once again by the Anti-Christ, "GOT IT!" said Atta, "Did You Know That Killer Whales Are Actually A Species Of Dolphin?" said once again by the Omen of Death. Atta shot a missile at the wall and a portal appeared, inside appeared to be a crew of neon colored anthropomorphic animals including a Hedgehog, a Fox, and an Echidna OH MY! The son of Satan quickly got sucked into the portal, but not without one final cry "Stepping On Cracks May Brake Someones Back, It Could Possibly Be Your Female Care-Taker's" The portal closed in 3 seconds, and no more horror. "*cough cough* We are sorry for that rude interruption Ragna." said Otto,"Huh? Did someone say Ragna?" said Atta, she then looked at me "Holy Shit! You went missing from war for a wopping 4 years!" said Atta. "4 YEARS! HOW COULD IT BE!" I exclaimed , "Oh shut up! You were only missing for 5 years! Now time for the real reason why we woke you up." said Otto, I looked up with suspicion, Otto then said "We looked at the data from one of the most complex units of flash-drive, the human brain, we said that you have a brother named Vile, is that true?" I nodded with amazement "Well, it seems that a woman that has 'broke your heart' told you that he is indeed alive." Again, I nodded "Well I have calculated where he is now, and he is on the moon." I looked at him as if he were Arceus, but then I thought about it "Wait a fucking, ass slapping minute! My brother is on the moon!?" I said, "Hey man, Im ONLY a super computer in the form of a mythical creature." replied Otto, he then pointed to a rocket ship that was a bit rusty, but still in mid-condition, it had one giant window, and a suit with oxygen tanks, and on the suit was a voice communicator linked to Otto, "This is what you will be traveling to the moon with. Good Luck." Otto said with a sarcastic voice. 10 minutes later I was all ready and set up to go into space, I climbed into the ship, it started to take off, Otto, Atta, and the other robots waved goodbye as I took off, It was really funny to fly a space ship, I mean I flew a fighter-jet in the war but nothing like this, I was finally at the transition between the atmosphere and space, but suddenly I saw a purple deoxys with blood red eyes just pass me, "Woah that was weird." I said to myself, then another one passed me, it looked just like the one that just passed me "What the fuck is going on?" Then I look up and see 3 purple deoxys charging head first into the ship, as they came close they started punching the glass! I look back and I see that the 2 that just passed me liquefied themselves and started consuming the ship! "HOLY CRAP THIS IS NOT GOING TO END WELL! IM DEAD AS SHIT" JoeJoetheBro (JJTB) : AANNNNNDDDD...done! Ending it with a good cliffhanger till next chapter. *Hears knocking on door* Who could that be? MoontheUltimateLifeForm: HEY HEY HEY! I NEED TO ADVERTISE! JJTB: What!? No way! You think you can just come inside my house and just advertise!? MoontheUltimateLifeForm: Okay! Thanks for letting me advertise! =D JJTB: What? NO! *Moon starts editing chapter* MoontheUltimateLifeForm: YO YO WUT UP GUYS! JOEJOETHEBRO HERE JUST SAYIN YOU SHOULD JOIN THE MOON REPUBLIC! JJTB: MOON! Get the hell out of my house! THIS ISN'T A FUCKING RAVE! *Closet suddenly opens* Lord Giratina: Did somebody say rave! JJTB: THATS IT YOU WILL ALL GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW! MoontheUltimateLifeForm: AND AS ALLWAYS GUYS! MAKE LOVE, NOT BABIES! HERP DE DERP! JJTB: WTF MOON! THAT'S MY LINE! *toilet suddenly floods and out comes Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu* Scorpion: Hey JJTB! I Need to change my name for the over 9000th time! So can I borrow your laptop when Moon is done? Lord Giratina: WOOOHOOOO RAAAVVVEEE! *takes off his shirt* JJTB: *cries in tho corner of his room* I HATE ALL OF YOU... Lord Giratina: *Throws shirt at my face* 


End file.
